point of view
by Koko KenKen
Summary: This fic is from the point of view of each of the weiss boys, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own these cuties just writing about them. This ficcie is about each point of view of the Weiss babes and what they really think of each other. Boys don't stare at me like that! hey don't beat me up! Help!!

Omi's P.O.V:

I want to tell you the part of MY version of the three men in the flower shop, our night job, and living with each of them. It was bad enough to hear the same people talking about the same things; I mean … I really didn't mind. It was kind of quite, well not all the time, hearing Ran and Youji fight at night, because Youji would sometimes miss missions because he was on a date with some women and return the next day at 12 noon which he would again leave at 8 for some special someone!! Youji, Ken and I, had to sit at a dinner table while Ran would give dirty looks at Youji all night, never mind cooking food, or cleaning it was by nature, it was my calling to do these things, I always made myself think that none of them could do anything, Youji nah. He was too lazy; he probably pays people to cook for him… Ken… well ken would never touch fire… he always need to ask one of us to turn on the stove for him while he stood very far away from the stove. While as for Ran, he never even talked except to boss us around at the store. Generally, when he would get home, he would just walk to the window and open a book and read, for hours. Ran would never cook, and even if you asked him you would be get on the bad side of Ran, (like there was a good side in the first place). I work the hardest and while act the most grown up. Hey at least I can cook!

Ran's P.O.V:

Useless all of them! I don't even know why I must put up with such dimwitted foul-mouthed monkeys in the first place. First, Ken all that bum wants to do is reminisce about his time as a soccer player! For goodness sake, I wish he would actually something about it instead of just talk his ass off. Hidaka also likes to play soccer inside of the flower store, Ugh! He's so damn lazy to even go play outside. Next is Omi, who is so damn naïve he doesn't even know what's going on half the time. The only the he is good at is that damned computer he's always on! Why can't he get off the Internet to at least wrangle the rest of the animals in the place?! He thinks he's so smart but he even he has his stupid moments. And finally, Youji, That jackass wouldn't know work if it kicked him in his skimpy clothed buttocks. I wish I could have him fired or something but he wouldn't leave anyway. Like I said they are all useless!

Ken's P.O.V:

Hi! What's up? My name is ken, and I'm hear to discuss the truth about my fellow comrades, now Don't get the wrong idea, I enjoyed the company of a cold hearted snake, a dorky 17 year old, and pimp daddy. Anyway beginning with Ran, MAN! MAN! Ran sucks, to tell you the truth, I think everyone hates Ran! I mean come on, did you read his because I did and all those things that he said about me are not the truth, he wants u to believe that I'm lazy, and a soccer freak! Well, I just wanted to tell u there are lies!!!!! I do my work just like Youji & Omi and I am not lazy, MY ass he is lazy because the only thing he can do is order you around. Oh ken! Do this!! Youji do this, and bah! And then when we get home it's the same thing! But besides that is Omi, now Omi and I get along just fine, he's just great sort of like a little brother except I don't have to take him home. (Snickers) and Youji well, he's all right he has his moments, I don't hate him so I guess that's a good sign.

Youji's P.O.V:

Day in and day out, working like slaves and wondering when I could possible escape the horrid, torment that I am constantly exposed to. Yeah, yeah so it's not exactly working the cotton fields but still, it doesn't mean it doesn't tire someone out. First off let me say I'm not here to undermine anyone or make them look unprofessional or anything, just here to say my words and leave cause I have a date in a couple of hours. Well, uh lets see Ran, he's just great, is he the short guy with the hair and the eyes? Oh wait he's the bitchy red head, um, well he's not too cool always walking around morbidly and unhappy, he's a good co-worker and killer but he needs to work on his personality skills. Next is Ken, hey, Ken's a really nice guy but he so um well naïve. I know he's always trying to get chicks to notice him and always asking me for advice about stuff. Ya know why does he always bug me about flowers and chicks? Mr. I was a former J-league soccer player so I deserve so many cute chicks, he doesn't even know how to say hello without stuttering. Finally there's Omi, this is your typical little lost puppy with big eyes can't send him home kind of guy. Yeah so the chicks dig him and he's so popular at school that girls follow him home. Poor guy, he's growing up in my shadow, Pimp of the under 18 girls. Hey, I live a sheltered life.


End file.
